


My Daddy Does As I Say

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Just-it’s kinky, M/M, Power Bottom, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, should i make more of these?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Power bottom!Peter. Very kinky.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	1. You Don’t Talk To Me Like That Daddy.

Peter smirks, grinding his ass back against the stranger and letting him touch him all over.

The man’s hands run down his sides, gripping his hips to pull Peter closer to his own hips. Peter pushes his hips back farther, moving his arm behind him to wrap around the stranger’s neck. He lets the stranger grind into his ass, his hard on making Peter feel a spark of excitement.

He doesn’t bother trying to keep his own dick to stay asleep.

He leans back and turns his head, licking the shell of the man’s ear and purring softly into it. “You feel so good against my ass, darling.” He whispers.

He feels the man’s cock twitch, and a low chuckle rumbles through his chest, vibrating against Peter. “Just wait until you feel it inside you, you’ll love it even more.”

Peter laughs softly, looking over to the right and smirks at his boyfriend, who’s waiting at the bar and clenching his glass so hard his knuckles are white. He looks beyond jealous, he looks _furious_. It’s so cute. “I’m too expensive for you, darling.” He says to the man, leaving the stranger to stare at him in confusion as he walks over to Tony.

Tony grits his teeth before throwing back the drink, biting his tongue. For now. He’s sure Peter will let him complain in a moment.

Peter stalks over, placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder and slides his body against Tony’s. He hums softly, enjoying the feeling of Tony’s half-hard cock against his own through their clothes. “How are you doing, daddy?”

The question is loaded. It isn’t just “how are you?”. It’s “what’s your color?” “did I take it too far?” “Are you still enjoying this?” “Do we need to go home?” It puts Tony at ease, the physical reminder that Peter is only doing this for _their_ scene. Tony and Peter’s.

So he smiles reassuringly, hand falling to Peter’s hips. Only for a moment. He pulls them back when he sees Peter acknowledging his willingness, slamming the glass into the bar and starting to loudly shout. “I would be doing a lot better if I wasn’t dating such a fucking slut.”

Peter’s eyes darken, and he pulls back more, glaring at Tony. “Maybe if you were able to satisfy me I wouldn’t dance with random perverts.” He shouts right back.

Tony growls, standing up, almost a whole foot taller. “You’re just an insatiable little slut! I-“ Tony cuts himself off with a gasp, as Peter slaps him across the face.

Peter’s eyes are dark, and he slaps Tony again even though he wasn’t saying anything. “You don’t talk to me like that, daddy. It isn’t very nice, now is it?”

Tony whimpers, his cock rock hard now instead of only half hard. “Baby-“

Peter pulls back, raising a brow and looking to the dance floor again. When Tony lightly shakes his head no, Peter nods minutely and grabs Tony’s hand. “We’re going home now. You’ve ruined the whole night.”

Tony lets Peter drag him outside, and then they get in Tony’s car. Tony is driving—because duh—and Peter sits on his phone. He completely ignores Tony every time he tries to talk (sometimes it’s an apology, sometimes it’s him being a dick on purpose to try and make his lover react) until they get home.

Peter stalks up to the penthouse, ignoring Tony in the elevator ride up. Tony is whimpering by the time they get there, desperately wanting him to pay attention to him.

He gets his wish—be careful what you wish for—when Peter turns on him, licking his lips. He eyes Tony up, thinking about what he wants.

Tony fidgets, feeling more exposed than he wants to be. Peter always manages to make him feel like this; like he’s simultaneously exposed and raw, but safe and cherished.

Peter nods to himself, making a decision. “You were so mean to me, daddy. You called me names.” He stalks closer. “You yelled at me.”

Tony whimpers, watching Peter getting closer and closer as he slowly crawls over. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

Peter slaps him again, before fisting a hand in Tony’s hair and tugging harshly. It makes Tony cry out, a sharp yelp of pain. He falls to his knees—Jesus, he’s too old for this, that _hurt_ —when Peter shoves him down. “You made me sad, daddy.”

Tony whimpers, looking up with tear-filled eyes. Sometimes he forgets how _strong_ his spider-baby is. “I’m so sorry, baby. Lemme make it up to you!”

Peter hums, slapping him once more before taking a half-step back. “How do you think you can earn my forgiveness, daddy? You hurt my feelings something awful.” He pouts to show how truly sad he is.

Tony leans forward, almost on instinct, mouthing at the hard cock straining against Peter’s jeans. But Peter shoves him back and slaps him again. Wrong answer. He whimpers, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as an offer. Also wrong. He cries out, not wanting to get hit again from not guessing right. “Please baby, please tell daddy what he can do to earn your forgiveness! I’ll do anything baby, I promise!”

Peter thinks about it, petting Tony’s hair. He cups Tony’s cheek and when he doesn’t lean into it, he knows Tony isn’t too far gone yet. “I wanna do so much to you, daddy. So many ways I wanna hurt you—since you hurt my feelings, after all. So many punishments, so many privileges to take away. I can’t decide! There’s just to many. So I think-“ he kneels down, tipping Tony’s chin up “-you should decide. Since I’m such a _slut_ , how about you fuck me? I’ll ride you so good, daddy, take everything I want from you. And then I’ll leave you hanging, your poor little dick all red and needy for the rest of the night.”

Tony winces. He _hates_ denial. Well... he hates how much it turns him on, at least.

“Or, maybe I should punish you for only thinking with your dick tonight. Maybe I’ll torture your balls and slap your pathetic excuse for a cock. Put on a strap for you and ride you until I’m done, let your poor little cock heal while I get my pleasure.”

Tony whimpers, cock twitching. Denial either way. One with the pain of edging and the other with the pain of Peter’s hands.

“Or maybe I should humiliate you like you humiliated me, huh?” Peter says, as if Tony _wasn’t_ the one being humiliated at that club. “Maybe I’ll let you fuck me then I’ll make you eat your cum out of my ass; always such a messy boy, daddy.”

Tony whimpers, eyes widening. That sounds like his favorite so far.

“Or maybe I can just keep hitting you and hurting you, make you sleep on the couch and not even take you out of your pants. Hmm...”

Tony whimpers, shaking his head. Sometimes he can handle a scene like that. Not right now. He wants to make Peter cum himself, not let Peter jerk off to or on him. “The th-third one, baby, please? Please baby?”

Peter hums, kissing Tony’s forehead. Tony nods, reaching out to squeeze Peter’s arm softly. Show him he’s okay. Peter pulls back, nodding. “Okay, daddy. I think that’s only fair.” He stands upright, pulling Tony up by his hair. “Strip down for me, daddy. Go get on the bed, hands above your head. Wait for me.”

Tony does as quickly as he possibly can. Strips down, lay on the bed on his back, hands above his head, crossed at the wrist.

He knows that Peter can take anywhere from not-nearly-enough-time to do what he has to do to waiting-literal-hours and Tony can’t complain. He just has to take it.

Luckily, Peter comes in with only 15 minutes of waiting. He’s changed into lingerie, and redone his make up. He never puts on too much, usually just mascara and lipstick. Sometimes eyeliner if he’s feeling extra extravagant.

“What a good boy you are, daddy,” he purrs, walking over and running his hands up and down Tony’s naked form. He hums, pulling back and taking Tony with him by the hair. “You’re going to fuck me now, okay? I already prepped myself. No touching. If I need to, I’ll web your hands together behind your back. Got it?”

Tony whimpers but nods quickly, knowing there’s no point in arguing with him. “Yes, baby. No touching.”

Peter lays down on the bed, spreading his legs and shoving Tony’s pillow under his hips. “Okay daddy, I’m ready for you. Fuck me. No touching.”

Tony nods, scooting closer to Peter on his knees and lining himself up. He tries to put his hands on either side of Peter for leverage, but Peter tsks and slaps him. “No hands, daddy.”

Tony whimpers and reaches behind him, using that leverage instead.

Peter mewls; this angle is fucking _sexy_. Peter laying, hips slightly elevated, knees up to his chest. Tony sitting up, kneeling, leaning back and bucking his hips up into Peter. It makes Peter feel like he isn’t going to last long at all.

Tony fucks up into him like his life depends on it, and it knocks Peter up and he feels like he’s going to fall but he’s in the middle of the bed.

Tony just always fucks him so fucking good. Peter doesn’t let him often—he prefers to ride Tony, to stay in control. But Tony is so fucking good.

Peter sighs happily, his legs starting to shake. “Daddy, I’m ready. cum inside me daddy, fill me up. Come on daddy.”

Tony pants, the lewd sound of skin slapping hard against skin filling the room along with Tony’s moans and whimpers and gasps. Tony has always been a lot more noisy than Peter. He groans as he fucks up into Peter, whimpering as he fills his boy up.

He doesn’t have to be told—the second Tony can move again he does, moving himself to start eating Peter out. The real punishment.

It always grosses Tony out, to taste his own cum, let along swallow it or eat it out of Peter’s ass. But he does it for 2 reasons. 1) he loves being humiliated and made to do things he doesn’t want to do (as long as he can safe word out) and 2) the look on Peter’s face when he does it makes it almost enjoyable for him. Almost. Not quite. But still.

He eats Peter out until the boy comes, moaning into Peter’s ass.

When he pulls back, he blushes at Peter, kissing his knee and nuzzling his leg. “Thank you, baby.”

Peter smiles, pulling him down for a soft kiss on his nose. “You’re welcome daddy. Come on, let’s shower—and brush your teeth—and then we can go to bed, yeah?”

Tony smiles happily. Sounds perfect.


	2. Sugar Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Could we pretty please have some more public humiliation? I absolutely loved the bar scene in your Power Bottom!Peter fic and I’m craving more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kinky, (ofc) underage, daddy kink, sugar baby kink, degradation, public humiliation.

Peter will never admit it, but he’s a bit nervous about this one. He loves controlling Tony, humiliating him and belittling him. But that’s all kinky, he never thinks any of the things he says. It’s the most important part for him; that Tony knows it’s just for the sex. No one thinks he’s pathetic, no one thinks that his dick is small or that he isn’t good at sex.

But there are people who actually think Peter is only with Tony for his money. That Peter isn’t head over heels in love with the older man.

But Tony asked for this scene. He asked for it in extreme detail, whispered the entire scene from start to finish into Peter’s hair. And, they have safe words. Safe words Peter is allowed to use too, if he needs.

So he just decides… as long as Tony knows that Peter loves him, he can do it. Hell, maybe he’ll even enjoy it. He loves humiliating Tony, after all. So, he wakes Tony up early, reminds him that he loves him more than anything, and then goes to get dressed for their scene.

~

Peter sits in Tony’s lap at the breakfast table, kissing his cheek. “Morning, daddy!” He says, beaming.

Everyone at the table is aware of the scene Peter is trying to pull off today. So he isn’t worried about the fellow avengers thinking less of him.

Tony hums, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist. “Hey baby boy. What’s up?”

Peter shoved his Starkpad in Tony’s chest. “I want these things, daddy. Please?”

Tony looks at it, and then his jaw drops. “Sweetheart, this is $10,000 worth of clothes. When are you even going to-“

“Daddy!” Peter interrupts, getting off Tony’s lap. “I want it! So buy it for me.”

“Honey, I really don’t know…”

Peter growls, slapping Tony across the face. “What are you doing? What do I sleep with you for, if you aren’t going to buy me things?”

Steve smirks, looking up from his food. Peter had made sure everyone in the room consented to seeing this, and Steve was all too willing. A chance to see Tony Stark humiliated? Hell yeah.

Tony blushes a bit, looking around at the table. He lets out a shaky breath. “Baby, we can talk about this later, yeah?”

Peter scoffs. “It isn’t because you’re good in bed, that’s for damn sure! I mean, if you’re gonna have a tiny fucking cock at _least_ learn how to use it, you know? All you know how to do is jackrabbit inside me for two minutes and then lay on top of me like a dead fish!”

Snickers from around the room, and Tony is beet red. “I’m sorry, baby, I-“

“It sure as hell isn’t for your award winning personality, Mr. All-I-Do-Is-Work-and-get-off! You’d think with all your sarcasm you’d learn how to make a joke!”

“Peter, that’s enough! I won’t have you talking to me like this in front of my-“

“What, your ‘friends?’ Are you delusional? You really think these are your friends?” Peter scoffs. “They’re all businessmen who want your money! That’s all your good for daddy, is your money!”

Steve frowns deeply. He believed this was going to be more about humiliating _Tony_ , not a fake version of Tony that Peter came up with for a scene.

Tony blushes even more, looking down. “Baby-“

Peter slaps him across the face. “Did I say you could talk yet?”

Tony’s pupils dilate, and he stares at Peter with so much lust it’s making Peter start to get hard.

“No, I didn’t. Stupid. Why do I bother with you? So many rich men here, so many people with more money than I could ever spend. Look,” Peter grabs Tony by the jaw, turning his head forcibly to the Avengers. “I’ll bet one of them is funny. Most of them are nice to look at. And I’ll bet every single one of them has a bigger dick than you.”

Tony whimpers, starting to shake. “Sir, I-“

“Get on your knees for me.”

Tony doesn’t hesitate. He falls to his knees, looking up at Peter like he’s a god.

Peter hums in approval, tilting Tony’s head up. “Open your mouth,” Peter instructs.

Tony, again, doesn’t hesitate. He opens his mouth wide, cheeks flushed because he knows his friends are watching.

Peter sticks two fingers in Tony’s mouth, running them along his tongue. He hums softly, pushing them back until Tony gags on them. Then he pulls his fingers out, wiping them clean on Tony’s face with an expression of pretend disgust. “Messy.”

Tony whimpers, but manages to keep eye contact. “Baby, please-“

Peter pulls his hair, watching Tony’s neck strain. “Apologize to me, daddy.”

Tony hesitates, and Peter slaps him for it. He whimpers and leans down, kissing at Peter’s feet. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I talked back, I’m sorry I’m useless other than my money, I’m sorry I said no baby.”

Peter makes a happy noise, pulling him back up by the hair again. “Good daddy. Now prove to me you mean it.”

Tony whimpers and hides Peter’s crotch from view, before taking Peter’s cock out and licking a stripe up it.

Peter sighs happily, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. He smirks at the Avengers who are staring at them, wide eyed. “Yeah daddy, come on. Take me in your mouth. Come on.”

Tony whines but opens his mouth wide, bobbing his head up and down until he can take Peter all the way in the back of his throat.

Peter moans and starts to fuck Tony’s mouth, head thrown back in pleasure. “Oh daddy, I was _wrong_. There is something you’re good for after all.” He groans as he finishes, holding Tony’s head against his crotch as hard as he can as he cums down his throat. He moans as Tony swallows around him, and then sighs happily as he pulls out.

Tony swallows the rest and licks Peter’s cock clean, before putting it away.

Peter hums happily, patting Tony’s cheeks lovingly. “Good daddy. Now buy me my clothes.”


End file.
